The present invention relates to applications involving binaural sounds, and more particularly to, among other things, detecting binaural signals, blocking binaural signals and customizing binaural signals for a specific individual.
Binaural sound provides a somatic and cognitive method to affect an individual while providing an effect on the environment. A sound is composed of simultaneous waves of a given frequency and amplitude. The summation of all sound waves at a given time produces music or noise. When two sound waves are separated by close to 30 hertz, a binaural sound (also referred to as binaural beats) is produced. Much like visual 3D, the resulting sound is an acoustic 3D source. For example, the right ear will receive a sound of X hertz while the left ear receives a sound of X30 hertz. The frequency difference between the two sounds invokes potential differences within the human brain causing changes in mood, psychiatric conditions, etc.
The use of binaural sound has been proposed for numerous applications. For example, binaural sound can be used to reduce the amount of anesthesia required during surgery since binaural sound can invoke brain waves that cause sedation or analgesia; binaural sound can reduce anxiety within patients, a bank and combination of binaural sound can help reduce obsession compulsive disorder, reduce the need for drugs and optimize human moods. Sales organizations can utilize the sounds to associate a pleasant feeling with a product, a natural extension of pleasant aromas and music.